X VS Cloud
Description Mega Man X VS Final Fantasy Vll. Heroes are important, but temporary. So when one is gone, another must take their place. Will X blow this Cloud away? Will Cloud's power be to X-tra? Stay tuned! Interlude (*Cues: Wiz and Boomstick - Brandon Yates*) Wiz: Heroes are an incredible part of society. Boomstick: Well, it depends on the society. Wiz: Heroes are what he can define as strength, toughness, and beauty. Boomstick: Not to mention that they're great inspirations. So all in all, they're a good thing. Wiz: But as the old saying goes, "All good things must come to an end." Boomstick: But while good things do come to an end, other good things come to replace them. Wiz: Like with Mega Man X, the Reploid reincarnation of the original Mega Man. Boomstick: And Cloud Strife, the Materia wielding master of the Buster Sword. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor, and skills to find out who would win a death battle. X (*Cues: First Stage - Mega Man X*) Wiz: There have been a number of different iterations of Mega Man, none of which have blue eyes, ranging from Mega Man Volnutt, MegaMan.Exe, and Geo Stelar. But the one who started it all was a Reploid known as Mega Man X. Boomstick: Please. Just call him X. Wiz: Like his predecessor Mega Man, X was built and created by the man named Doctor Thomas Light. Unlike Mega Man, however, X possessed a conscience, allowing him to think and act without having to deal with programming limitations. Boomstick: Unfortunately, due to possessing such a thing, Light feared X would be considered a threat to the world, which I can totally understand. I mean, everyday, I'm always fearing that Wiz will turn evil on me. Wiz: Ok, first off, I'm a cyborg, making it pretty hard for me to lose control. Second off, didn't you once tell me to put my trust in humans? Now you're distrusting of cyborgs? Talk about hypocritical! Boomstick: Well, anyways, what also made things worse was that Light was near the end of his life and he wouldn't be able to guide X should he face any hardships. Wiz: And so, to test X's moraility, Light put his AI through a series of tests that would last for 30 years. And so, after telling X all of his hopes, dreams, wishes, and so on, Light sealed X away in September 18, 20XX. Boomstick *sniffles* Wiz: Umm Boomstick. Are you crying? Boomstick: I'm not crying! You're crying! Shut up! Wiz: Well, don't get too teary-eyed. X passed every test Light had in store for him and was reawakened in September 21XX by a man named Dr. Cain. Cain was baffled by X's modifications and with his help, develpoed a new line of robots called Reploids. Boomstick: However, unlike X, most Reploids didn't get the same treatment X did and some started to turn a little violent. Wiz: These Reploids were considered Maverick, Reploids who had no regard for human or Reploid life. Because the Maverick issue started to grow out of control, a special group designed to deal with them was formed. They were the Maverick Hunters. Boomstick: Since X felt pretty responsible for all this, he decided to take it upon himself and join their ranks in the fight against Mavericks. (*Cues: X's Theme - Marvel VS Capcom: Infinite*) Wiz: As a Reploid version of Mega Man, X possesses incredible combat capabilities. X is layered in a special alloy known as Titanium-X, which is tougher than titanium. Boomstick: Oh come on! At least they actually tried with Ceratanium. Wiz: Like Mega Man, he wields his own Buster known as the X-Buster. Boomstick: This bad baby fires pellets of solar energy at opponents that can be charged for maximum damage. but he's got a lot more than just that. Wiz: Like his predecessor, X has a Variable Weapons System that lets him take the weapons of Maverick's he's defeated. One of which is the Homing Torpedo, which is a homing missile that works on both land and water, functioning as an advanced Dive Missile. Boomstick: His Crystal Hunter is a shot that encases his enemy in crystal. Ice is so overrated. His Acid Burst is a glob of acid that splits into four when it comes in contact with something. Wiz: And while the Z-saber is Zero's iconic weapon, X has wielded it in combat before. He can use Soul Body to generate a clone to fight alongside him and mimic his every move, essentially an advanced Copy Vision. Boomstick: He's also got the Dark Hold, which can freeze time like the Time Stopper. Wiz: Like the Time Stopper, X cannot use weapons. Unlike the Time Stopper, X can use his Buster or Saber, making it a much superior model. Boomstick: I guess when Capcom wanted to make X better, they knew what they were doing. Wiz: X can also use the Yammar Option, where he summons several dragonflies to shield him and fire energy blasts too. His Gaea Shield is a shield of stone that can block projectiles. By charging it up fully, X can create a boulder that splits in two to act as a much better defense. Boomstick: And with his Shadow Boomerang, he fires a dark boomerang that homes onto his opponents. ''' Wiz: By charging up Shadow Runner, X can fire five boomerangs all at once. (*Cues: Opening (English) - Mega Man Maverick Hunter X*) '''Boomstick: So yeah, the weapons are awesome, but like a wise rodent once said, "it's not the weapon, it's the person who wields it." Wiz: That was misquoted. Boomstick: Well, X isn't exactly a ninja. Wiz: Regardless, X is incredibly strong. As a superior model of Mega Man, this means X is strong enough to hold up a collapsing tower that weighs 60,000 tons. Boomstick: X's Charge Shots are powerful enough to fracture several tough robots. Due to being better than Mega Man, he's also faster, meaning he too can dodge meteors that move at 250 times the speed of light according to a calculation we found. See Wiz, you don't always need to do the work yourself. Wiz: I know, but it's just so much fun. X has his own speed feats like evading Gravity Beetle's black holes and dodging Optic Sunflower's laser. Boomstick: And due to better than Rock, he can also withstand having 60,000 tons fall on him. He's even survived hits from beings who can collapse pocket dimensions containing stars. Wiz: But X wouldn't be able to survive without the skill necessary. While he was originally a B-Class Hunter, he later managed to rise to the ranks of S-Class, one of the highest ranks in the Mverick Hunters. He's defeated many rogue Mavericks such as Sigma, a rogue Maverick who was originally the leader of the Maverick Hunters. Boomstick: He's defeated Vile, a former A-Class Hunter who went rouge and Maverick as well as Zero, who was built to kill Mega Man. Wiz: Not only has he defeated Zero, he's defeated Zero Nightmare, a soulless copy of Zero with his same stats with less of an arsenal and more of insanity. Boomstick: But easily one of his more impressive feats is defeating Lumine, a New Generation Reploid who has enough power to destroy a star, albeit with some help from Zero and Axl. Wiz: But X isn't exactly flawless. The only reason he even started out as a B-Class Hunter is because X is a pacifist and doesn't prefer to use violence. This is also the reason he ended up retiring. But he's willing to fight should the situation call for it. X: You're wrong. We can live in a world withut war. Utopia is not just a dream. Snipe Anteater: You can't build a utopia on the graves of rebels like myself. X: But even so. I-I must follow my beliefs. Boomstick :And while he's proven to be better than Mega Man weapon-wise and stat-wise, he still shares the same weakness of limited weapon supplies. Wiz: Also, Titanium-X is not indestructible and can still be fractured. Boomstick: Regardless, there's a reason Sigma sees unlimited potential in X. The last you want to do is to underestimate the Father of all Reploids. X: I'll finish this. Right here. Right now. I WILL DEFEAT YOU, SIGMA! Cloud (*Cues: Fragments of Memories: Final Fantasy Vll: Crisis Core*) Wiz: Cloud Strife was a boy born in the small town of Nibelheim. Due to not having many friends, Cloud consoled himself by himself that he was better than the other children and had very few friends as a result. Boomstick: When he was fourteen, Cloud had heard about the many tales of the legendary warrior, Sephiroth, and decided to join SOLDIER. Wiz: Unfortunately, Cloud only ended up becoming an infantryman. During his time at shinra, Cloud befriended a first-class soldier known as Zack Fair. Boomstick: So they went through almost everything, including getting exposed to a special form of energy called Mako. But then Zack died due to being gunned down and gave Cloud his sword. Now that's a true friend right there. Wiz: Forget it, Boomstick. You are not using my robot remains for your own benefit. Due to witnessing Zack's death and trying to process the destruction of his home as well as getting Mako poisoning, Zack's memories and fighting skills were impressed into his memory, making him a force to be reckoned with. (*Cues: Shrouding Dark Cloud - Kingdom Hearts*) Boomstick: Cloud is an extremely deadly soldier, able to tangle with some of the most vicious of monsters. Wiz: Thanks to getting Zack's memories, Cloud got the memories of Zack's SOLDIER training, making him just as efficient in combat. Boomstick: And it also helps him use his iconic Buster Sword. Wiz: The Buster Sword is no ordinary sword. With its large appearance and devastating edge, Cloud can use his Sword to cut down any enemy that gets in his way. Boomstick: And thanks to getting Mako poisoning, Cloud is stronger, faster, and tougher than the average human, making him an extremely deadly swordsman. Wiz: Cloud's Mako poisoning also enabled him to manipulate Materia, condensed mako that can offer magical and elemental powers. Cloud's Buster Sword only has two Materia Slots. Boomstick: Cloud can launch the Firaga Materia to cast fire at his enemies. Or he can utilize the Thundaga Materia to launch electric blasts or summon down lightning. Wiz: Cloud wears two forms of support clothing. He has Ziedrich Armor which boosts his physical defense by 100%, his magic defense 98%, and his offense by 20%. Boomstick: Cloud also wears a ribbon which makes him immune to burns, stuns, and paralysis. But I'm pretty sure it would make all his opponents die laughing. But why? Wiz: When Cloud was a child, his friend Tifa got in an accident. Cloud took the blame and is incredibly angry at himself. He can utilize this anger for special attacks called Limit Breaks. Boomstick: His Braver is a downward slash and his Blade Beam is a beam of energy from his blade that he can use against his foes. ''' Wiz: He can use the Cross Slash to slash three times and induce paralysis and his Meteorain can fire six meteors down on his opponents. '''Boomstick: With the Climhazzard, Cloud slashes into his enemy and then drags them up with an upward slash. Wiz: He can also use the Finishing Touch to create a tornado that kills all enemies caught in the vicinity. Boomstick: But easily his favorite is his Omnislash, where he slashes at at an opponent multiple times at high speeds for maximum damage. (*Cues: Let the Battles Begin - Super Smash Bros. for Wii U*) Wiz: Cloud possess incredible potential, as seen with his incredible feats. Boomstick: He's strong enough to indent metal with a hard strike, about 1600 tons. He's able to overpower Sephiroth to the point where he breaks machinery, and he can cut up buildings with ease. Wiz: Cloud is fast enough to block bullets from close and long range and is comparable to Zack Fair, who can keep pace with BAHAMUT Fury, who can move at about 54 times the speed of light. Boomstick: He's also tough. He's tough enough to get up from being stabbed several times, getting hit hard enough to crack concrete, and has withstood being punched by a gauntlet powerful enough to shatter an ice tree. Wiz: As the compressive strength of ice is about 25 megapascals, this means Cloud can withstand 233 tons of force. Though it should be noted by getting hit into concrete is far more impressive. Boomstick: He's managed to defeat Sephiroth numerous times in battle and was able to kill the BAHAMUT Sin with the help of his friends. Wiz: He's even managed to take on Loz, Kadaj, and Yazoo, all of whom are embodiments of Sephiroth at once and only lost because of a plague called Geostigma. Boomstick: So Cloud's pretty awesome, but he's not flawless. Cloud can be pretty reckless in battle, not really thinking things through and just trying to muscle it out there. Wiz: And it doesn't help that many of his abilities stem from his sword. In other words, no Buster Sword, no Materia or Limit Breaks. Also, the use of Materia can weaken Cloud's mind and frequent use of it can tax his stamina. Boomstick: Still, Cloud has more than earned his right as the successor to Zack Fair. If you battle this guy, better get your head out of the clouds or you're bound to deal with some major Strife. Cloud: This is the only weapon I need. Pre-Death Battle Wiz: Alright. The combatants are set. Let's end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It's time for a DEATH BATTTTTTTTLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Death Battle (*Cues: Dr. Wily Stage 1 - Mega Man 2*) Axl was shooting numerous targets with his iconic Axl Bullets. A couple of Sigma cardboard cutouts appeared and Axl shot them all. A robot resembling Sigma's Wolf form showed up, but Axl started shooting at it until he destroyed it. He then put his Axl Bullets away and left the training course. As he left, he saw X and Zero looking at a screen while standing next to Alia. Axl: What's up? Alia: Some sort of weird energy. Axl: Is it Maverick? Zero: Something like it, but not exactly. Either way, we're not sure, but it could pose a problem. Axl: In that case, I'll take care of it. X: I don't think so, Axl. Axl: But why? Sigma's already taken over a town. What if he gets his hands on this kind of energy? X: Do you remember what happened the last time you went into battle against someone you were unfamiliar with? Axl: Pfft. I totally would've won. X: Could've. Should've. Would've. Zero, stay behind and keep an eye on Axl. I'll take care of this weird energy source myself. X beamed up and teleported out of the base. He then teleported near Cloud Strife. Cloud: Huh? Cloud: Now you're speaking my Who are you? X: My name is X, and I'm afraid you cannot go any further. Cloud: Really then? Cloud got out his Buster Sword. Cloud: Let's test that theory, shall we? (*Cues: Chaos Shrine - Super Smash Flash 2*) Cloud ran to slash X, but X sidestepped, put his X-Buster on Cloud's back, started charging, and fired, knocking Cloud back. He fired a Blade Beam that X dodged. X launched a Homing Torpedo at Cloud. But just as it was coming, Cloud slashed it in half. Cloud fired Meteorain, but X destroyed all the meteors with his X-Buster. X fired a Crystal Hunter that hit Cloud, encasing him in crystal. X started charging up his Charge Shot and fired at Cloud, knocking him back and breaking him out of the crystal. Cloud ran towards X, jumped up, and used Braver. X jumped back, started charging his X-Buster and fired another Charge Shot. Cloud blocked with his sword, but he was knocked back. Cloud: Ok, I'm gonna need to ask you a favor and not fire that at me. X: Only if you agree to leave. Cloud: What? No! YOU'RE the one who told ME that I can't go further. X: Then I'll have to finish what I started. X summoned the Yammar Option and the dragonflies started firing at Cloud, but Cloud fired a Blade Beam that dissipated the beams and destroyed the dragonflies. The mini-explosions caused X to brace. He started charging his Shadow Runner and fired five bomerangs of darkness. Cloud deflected all of them. Cloud ran towards X and used the Cross Slash, paralyzing the Father of all Reploids. Cloud started slashing all over X before slashing him up. X used Soul Body to create a hologram of himself. They both started firing solar pellets at Cloud, but he managed to block with his sword. X then ran towards Cloud and fired the Acid Spray, damaging Cloud. He started charing up the X-Buster, put it at Cloud's stomach with a punching motion, and fired, knocking both X and Cloud back. Cloud fired Thundaga at X, but he dodged. Cloud fired a Blade Beam, but X generated a Gaea Shield to block it, but it was destroyed. X: Alrighty. Time to play your game then. X brought out the Z-Saber and started waving it around. Cloud: Now you're speaking my language. X and Cloud ran towards each other and started slashing at each other. X activated Dark Hold and started slashing away at Cloud. Once time ran out, Cloud started bleeding from all the cuts he had gotten from X. Cloud: That's it. I'm ending this right now. Cloud knocked X up with his sword, causing X to drop the Z-Saber. Cloud started using the Omnislash, hitting X numerous times before slamming him down on the ground hard enough to make a crater. Cloud started to walk away with major cuts. X was lying on the ground, all busted and cracked. However, he started to get up on his knees and charging up his Charge Shot. Cloud heard the Charge Shot and turned around to see the blast coming at him. The blast completely obliterated Cloud into blood. X: Zero? I don't feel so good. Post-Death Battle (*Cues: Lazy Mind - Mega Man X7*) Boomstick: Well, I always did prefer technology over magic. Wiz: Cloud may have held the edge in striking strength, but X simply dominated. Boomstick: Cloud's best feat of speed is being comparable to Zack, who can keep up with a being moving at speeds of 54 times the speed of light. But that's only travel speed. Wiz: Even then, X being superior to Mega Man, who can dodge projectiles moving at 250 times the speed of light makes X over four times faster than Cloud. Boomstick: To top it off, that's combat speed, making X certainly faster in combat. Wiz: As for durability, while Cloud can withstand 233 tons, X is more durable than people who can withstand 60,000 tons, making X over 257 tougher than Cloud. Boomstick: Plus, while X has dealt with fire and electricity, Cloud has never dealt with powers quite like time manipulation. Wiz: And while Cloud has never dealt with people who utilize arm cannons. In contrast, X has defeated swordsmen before, like Zero Nightmare and Sigma. Boomstick: Speaking of Sigma, let's compare some of the most ruthless guys X and Zero have faced. Wiz: No matter what the situation or circumstances, X has always been able to beat Sigma, even Sigma's larger forms too. Boomstick: In contrast, Cloud has needed help to defeat Sephiroth. Two years later, when they had their rematch, while Cloud was noted to be stronger, Sephiroth was totally dominating Cloud. And Cloud only won because he caught Sephiroth off-guard. Wiz: While Cloud was stronger, strength wasn't enough to defeat the Father of all Reploids. Boomstick: In the end, Cloud got Mega Man X-terminated. Wiz: The winner is Mega Man X. Category:TheMetallicBlur Category:Magic vs Technology themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:'Capcom vs Square Enix' themed Death Battle Category:'Battle of the Elements' Themed Death Battles Category:Human vs Robot themed DEATH BATTLEs Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a returning DBX combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:Death Battles with Music Category:Completed What-If? Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles completed in 2018 Category:Mega man vs final fantasy themed fights